Good bye my friends, in time, I will see you again
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Time moves forward, years pass, and people move onwards..But, my friends..Will always remain as friends... I was able to say good bye to them, and I know that I'll see them again..In time.


( This one-shot, was inspired by Ocarina of time's ending, it was a great game, fun, long, and, one thing that I've noticed from most of the 3-D Zelda titles, they all have one big thing in common, a truly mean ending. Case and point this one, Link goes back to being a kid, doesn't get to say good bye to his friends, gets locked out of the future, loses Navi, need I go on? The ending sucked sadly, and other Zelda games have corrected that flaw, up until Twilight princess, the endings were conclusive and satisfying to get to...Well, Wind waker fucked that up with a bad opening sadly..... But the game itself and it's ending made up for that. So....Here's my one-shot, I'm not sure, but I think that this is a first one; but then again...I've not checked more Zelda fanfic's, so tell me if this already has been done. So I can read it myself. Without further ado...I present to you, Good bye my friends, in time, I'll see you again..)

As Zelda smiled at me, I looked at the Ocarina in my right hand, Navi circled me slowly as she always had done during our time together.

Zelda frowned at me slightly and asked with a carious tone," Link? Why are you hesitating? Is there....Is there something you wish to do? Such as perhaps...Saying good bye?"

I gasped loudly, how had she?! When did she? Ah, hah...Of course, she's the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom..

She smiled softly at me, and commented sadly," Is that what you need to do first?"

I nodded slowly, and answered her in my soft voice," Yes...I really need to do that Princess....I.."

She giggled softly, and chuckled out," Link..There is no need to call me by my title...You've proven that I can trust you, and we're friends! Well..Not as close friends as I would like..."

She blushes at that, and shook her head swiftly," But! No matter, I'll do that for you, and remember, you can always visit them again."

With that, she closed her eyes and started murmuring softly.

The familiar shape of the Crystal transport appeared around my body.

I braced myself for the often felt feeling of dizziness and closed my eyes.

* * *

Ruto snorted as she looked down from the cliff-side, looking at Saria she scoffed out," So?! This is how we thank him? By not seeing him again? Or even saying good bye?! What a load of fish dung!!!"

Saria sighed and looked at her returned Ocarina sadly, then she said softly," Ruto...We're sages, and we could never be together..This is our destiny...And..and...uhhh...L...l..LINK!!!!"

She couldn't continue, and broke into tears, Darunia sighed and looked up at her, reaching up, he lifted her with ease.

He set her down softly, and looked at her sadly as she weeped without end," Aye...We could've at least sent little brother off with a fare well at least...We owed the lad that much... Deh...Damned Ganondorf....He did so many horrible things..And the most we could do is seal that bastard away!!! ARGH!! DAMMIT!!!"

He scowled angrily, and slammed his fist into a nearby boulder, shattering it in an instant, Impa looked at him and shook her head," Darunia!! Calm yourself! I know that you hate him, we all do to some degree, but, we are sages, and as such, we should not lose our tempers!"

Nabooru just scoffed at her, and said with obvious contempt," Peh, so says you, what good did you do? Did you go and face your monster? Did you do any good? Hah, you talk all nice and fancy Miss Impa of the Sheikah! I'm not fond of you, and we really shouldn't act as if we're all friends, the only reason I'm here is because of Link. And for most of us, barring you of course, we all want to see him again and at least give him a good-bye, we owe him that much...Besides...I'd like to see him again when he's older once more....Hm hm...."

Impa, who's face hardened as Nabooru went on, went into a harsh scowl," And what would you have us do thief?! We are sages, and as such, we have to act like them!"

Nabooru just looked at her, and then laughed loudly and with a forced chuckle she said with spiteful venom," Oh?! Don't give me that tone Impa, I'm not a sage, as you said, I am a thief, and unlike you, I didn't ask for this position, I was happy with my lot in life until The great king Ganondorf arrived, and crowned himself king...PAH!! It takes more then just a title to be a king, all he really is, is a pompous fool, who fancied himself a god. And if you ask me, we should kill the bastard while we still have a chance."

Impa just shook her head, and replied with equal spite," Humph, and how would we do that? He has the Triforce of power, and the only way we could truly kill him, is to rip it from his body, in a way that would send his soul to an eternal hell."

Nabooru smirked cruelly and said with malicious joy," That'd serve the fool right, and what better way to ensure that this never happens again, eh?"

Impa scowled at her and remarked with scorn," Then we would be no better then him, we'd prove that we are just as weak and hateful as he himself. He may have a strong body and mind, but, he was burdened with a weak and sad soul. All he is, is just a fool, a fool playing with matters he does not and will never be able to understand."

Nabooru opened her mouth to reply, when she looked up, and smirked with a hidden joy, looking at Saria who was still crying pitifully, she walked up and said to her with a kind tone that wouldn't normally be associated with her," Hey, kid. Look up, and tell me what you see in the sky. I think that you'll love what you see."

Saria sniffed sadly, and then raised her head, Ruto doing the same, their eyes widened, and at the same time, a massive grin and a happy smile broke out onto their faces, Saria screamed with happiness as Ruto did the same," LIIINNNNNNKKKK!!!!!!!" " MY BELOVED!!!!!!!"

* * *

My eyes opened again, and I grinned at all of them, my friends, and in the case of Ruto...Something a little more.

I shook my head, and walked towards Saria first, I knelt down, and smiled softly at her, then I said," Hey, did you miss me?"

She just shook with what looked like sorrow to me, and then, to my utter and complete surprise, she jumped onto me, and tackled me to the ground.

She started to sob with joy and as she looked up at me with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, she hugged me and whispered," I knew you'd come back...I knew it..."

Ruto just scoffed in her tom boyish way, and smiled at me, with a shake of her fins she walked up to me, and grinned," Hey Link, I missed you..A lot, and look at me, I really grow out from when I was a kid, pity that you didn't get to see me all that much in the temple..But, we have a lot of time to make up on, so when you go back, come around and see me...I'll be waiting for you...My beloved..."

I got up, and smiled at Saria as she hugged my chest tightly, I pulled her up into my arms, as she looked up at me with a blush, I placed her onto her feet, and walked over to Ruto.

With a shake of my head, I gave her a hug, and whispered softly into her ears, or what I assumed to be her ear holes," Sorry about that, I'll make sure to come back to see you again...We really did miss out on a lot, hah...Sorry I was such an idiot when I was a kid, I really hadn't had much experience with girls...Other then Saria, but we are best friends..And it'd be kinda weird to see her as anything other then my best friend.."

I pulled away, and blushed as she grabbed me into a kiss, she pulled away with a purple blush spreading onto her face, then she grinned at me as the blush faded, and said with a sly tone," Thats just a kiss for now, when we meet again in our own times, as we are now...I'll be sure to give you much more then just that..."

I smiled at her, and replied in my soft voice," I'll look forward to it, and Ruto...Be a good girl for your father, he worries about you a lot..."

Ruto just snorted in her cute, to me, way, and replied with an uncaring air," Ah, he's just a big worry-gills... I'm always safe aren't I? Besides, I've got you to protect me..."

Daruina who was watched all of this with a grin, finally walked up to me, and clapped his hands onto my shoulders.

In just an instant, I fell over from his sheer strength, Ruto gasped in worry as Saria did the same, I got up and shook my head at them to show that I was alright.

Darunia grinned at me, and said with a hearty laugh," HAHAHHAH!! THATS MY LITTLE BROTHER!! ALWAYS POPULAR WITH THE LADIES!!! Hahah...You keep in touch lad, I'm not going anywhere soon, and you'll always remain welcome in our city...Always..And next time you stop by, do take a sip of some Lava grog with me! You need to drink if you ever want to get strong as a Goron!!"

I smiled at him, and replied," Perhaps next time Darunia...I'm not one for drinking...Except for milk."

Darunia just laughed again, and shook his head in a mock-sorrow way, with a false sigh he said," Bah, my little brother doesn't drink, and he calls himself a man..Oh well, more grog for me!! And I do hope that you take care of Ruto, she's a sweet lass, and she deserves none but the best of the best! She's a princess you know, and every princess, needs herself a knight."

I blushed at that, and looked over at Ruto who just winked at me, I sighed, and said," Well....Thats for a later time Darunia, I've still got plenty of time to grow up again, and when that time comes.... Well, I'll be sure to ask you to attend the wedding..I can honestly say, that it'll be a big day..."

Nabooru smirked at me, and walked up with a swaying of her hips, as she neared me, she traced her fingers across my chest, and said with a seductive tone," It's a real pity that you're already taken...I'd have loved to have been able to take a swing at you...Oh well, I'll just have to be content with being your concubine..."

Ruto who was blushing with anger this time, stalked up to me and Nabooru, and glared angrily at Nabooru, Nabooru just chuckled and backed away from me, with a smirk she said smugly," Oh? Is the little princess jealous of little 'ole me? Ah, I didn't know that fish could have babies with Hylian's...Oh well..I guess that's life, but really Link, when you're older, give me a call...I'll be sure to make your night worth it...Hm hm hm!"

I blushed deeply as she moves away, she looks back at me, and then blows me a kiss, and with that, she walks back to Impa.

Impa sighs deeply, and walks up to me, with a sad smile she chuckles," Ah, you're a special boy Link..You have the love of two princesses..But, although I would've liked to see you with Zelda...She'll get over her heart break, besides, it's a sad thing, but..It's your life, and you alone are the one who decides what to do with it...Fare well Link, I pray that you will be happy when you regain your youth."

I smiled at that, and just said softly," Zelda is the queen of Hyrule, Ruto may become the Queen of the Zora's in time, but, unlike Zelda, she has the choice of being able to chose her own husband...It'd have never worked between us, and she'll be happier this way."

Impa sighed deeply, and looked at me fondly," You are a good man Link...A man such as yourself, only comes around so often...Pity, if I was just a little younger....No, I'll just tell you this, love can come in many forms,shapes, and ways. It is not limited to beings of the same race, and even if the boundaries are great, love shall conquer them....Be happy with Ruto Link, because..If you ever show that you don't deserve her, and were just leading her along...Well..Lets just say that we Sheikah have our own ways of punishing disloyal spouses.."

I gulped deeply, and walked away from her stiffly, looking back at all of them, I smiled and said," I shall see you all again...Some day soon...For now good bye.."

Navi fluttered up to me and said with a smile that only I could see," Link...You...Ah...Well...See you later..."

I smiled at her, and nodded my head, I walked away and looked back at them all one last time.

With a soft smile, I murmured as the crystal reformed around me," Good bye my friends..I'll see all of you again..In time..."

With that, I disappeared.

(The end. Whew..Now, I'll be sure to tell you all this, I know that Link is OCC, but from my views, Link was more of a sheltered child, he only really got along with Saria in game, the other Kokiri didn't seem to be as close with him as she was. And because of this, I think that Link would be really shy and introverted from that. He just seems that way to me, and as such, it would translate to him being an adult. The LinkXRuto thing is of my own preference as well, I mean, Ruto's put in the time to love Link, and she knew what she was doing when she gave him the Zora's Sapphire. In my opinion, she truly loves Link, and I thought that they had a very possible relationship. And since this might be considered an AU, I put in some things that I thought might work...I think that only Saria and Link are OCC to some extent. But then again, Saria is really close with Link, and she's a child. She may be really old, but in mind and body, she's still a child. Well..I hoped that you enjoyed reading this fic. Because I really enjoyed writing it. See ya!)

(Just did a few quick edits, added the word" In" to Darunia's out burst. Changed up the pre-Impa smack down description.)


End file.
